Ends of the Earth
by Hiki-chan
Summary: [Hinted SasuNaru. A light, fun fic.] “I’ll go to the ends of the earth and the bottom of the sea to get sasuke back! Eh, Sakura chan? Minna? Why are you all looking at me like that?”


**This is a gift fic for all who reviewed me for my past stories! And to celebrate my freedom! Wheee!**

**Ends of the Earth**  
By: Hiki-chan

"Ah, Naruto, you plan to go out to look for Sasuke, _again_?"

Azure eyes furrowed together, "I don't see the problem, Kiba."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Tch, troublesome."

"Naruto…" Sakura looked at her friend sadly. Even she, had lost hope long ago.

Hinata kept quiet as she kept her eyes on Naruto.

"Mou, Naruto. Maybe you should give up."

The blond shook his head wildly, "No, I won't Ino… I," Naruto's eyes softened and he whispered to himself, "I can't."

"I admire your determination Naruto-kun, but sometimes things just don't go the way we want."

"I know that thick eyebrows, but…" Naruto sighed.

"He's not worth the trouble."

Naruto almost glared outright at Neji.

"Minna, doesn't anyone believe I can get him back?" Naruto looked at each of his friends faces, "Anyone?"

Sakura shook her head slightly, "It's been a few years Naruto…"

"Every time you go out, you come back without him." Kiba pointed out.

"And you grow more hurt when you don't get him back." Lee ended softly.

Azure eyes widened. Did no one believe in him? "Hinata?" He asked the girl, she always supported him in whatever he did.

Hinata lowered her eyes to the ground, "G-Gomen, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto clenched his fist angrily. Will no one believe him? He will get Sasuke back! Even if Sakura doesn't want him to carry out the promise he made to her, he made his own promise to himself.

He will save his friend from Orochimaru.

He will save… his best friend, his rival, his…

"I'll go to the ends of the earth and the bottom of the sea to get sasuke back!" Naruto told all of them in a huff, "I don't care what all of you say but I will!"

Naruto smiled to himself, happy to get that off his chest. He lifted his eyes, expecting to see something other than shock and…

Hmm? They all looked more than shocked. They looked astonishment.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Minna? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

He expected someone to suddenly shout or something. But not a…

_GLOMP!_

"Kawaii!" Ino latched herself on Naruto's arm. "That's so absolutely kawaii!"

"I-Ino?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hands and looked at him in the eye. Her green eyes sparkling mischievously, "Yes, we believe in you Naruto! You can get Sasuke back!"

"Huh?" Weren't they just telling him to give up a few moments ago?

Naruto turned to Kiba, wondering whether he would know why the girls were behaving so strangely. However, Kiba was laughing so hard, he was practically rolling on the ground.

Naruto scanned through his friend's faces. Shikamaru looked bored and amused at the same time. Neji looked shocked while Lee looked like he was going to explode in happiness. _Happiness? From what?_

Hinata, looked deadly pale. Sometimes he really worried for the Hyuuga heir.

"Ne, Naruto! Once you get Sasuke-kun back, we can expect a lot of actions, yes?"

Naruto blinked at Sakura. Actions? Like as in fighting actions and such? Hell yes!

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled brightly at Sakura.

"Gah! The romance that blossoms from young ones! It's so youthful!" Lee finally exploded with tears streaming down his face.

Naruto tilted his head cutely to the side, "Nani?"

"Tch, troublesome."

**Meanwhile…**

Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke kept their eyes on the crystal ball in front of them.

"His naivety doesn't ever cease to surprise me." Kabuto finally said truthfully as he watched the pink-haired girl practically hug Naruto to death.

"Usually, words like 'to the ends of the earth and to the bottom of the sea' are usually used for lovers am I right, Kabuto?"

Kabuto nodded, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

They fell silent as a _'thud'_ was heard from the crystal ball.

'_Gaaah! H-Hinata? Daijoubu?' _Came the shriek from Naruto.

Orochimaru nudged his pupil, "Don't you think you should be heading back to your kitsune? I _can _hear you at night, you know."

Sasuke kept his eyes on the crystal ball as Naruto fussed over the fainted Hyuuga heir.

"Hn, dobe." A small smile lingered on his lips.

**Owari**

**Just an idea i had. It was fun typing it XD Review my lovely reviewers!**


End file.
